Ticklish Robots?
by roxan1930
Summary: Feeling bored Bumblebee askes Arcee if she's ticklish but he regrets it pretty much right away and soon all the autobots get caught in party.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TFP.**

**Ticklish Robots?**

Arcee was simply minding her own stuff when Bumblebee walked up to her.

"_Arcee, are you ticklish?_" the young scout asked suprising the femme.

"Why do you wanna know that?" Arcee asked back lifting a optic-ridge.

"_I'm bored and then I thought about how me and my friends used to have tickle-fights all the time_." Bumblebee explained looking sadly down.

Hearing the youngest autobot talking about his live back on Cybertron with his friends always made Arcee feel bad for him.

Then she got a idea that she was sure would make him laugh, even if he didn't want to.

"Well, why don't we let you relive those days?" she asked in a sugary sweet voice blinking her optics rapidly similiar to how human woman batted their eye-lashes.

"_Huh?_" Bumblebee asked but he didn't get any time to really respong to that as Arcee shoved him to the ground and went to lean over him.

"Here we go!" Arcee laughed and then she started tickling him all over causing him to laugh uncontrollably.

"_HAHAHA ARCEE HAHAHA STOP HAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT!_" Bumblebee laughed as he tried to fight himself away from her.

"You said you used to have tickle-fights with your friends and that you were bored so I figured I'd help with both problems." Arcee giggled while she continued to let her fingers move over her friend's body.

"_HAHAHA I'M HAHAHA I'M NOT HAHAHAHAHA BORED ANYMORE SO HAHAHAHA JUST STOP!" _Bumblebee managed to say though laughs and Arcee stopped only for a moment to strike a dramatic thinking-pose with her finger on her chin as she looked up.

"Nope." she said grinning before starting the torture again.

"_HAHAHA WHY HAHA WHY NOT?!_" Bumblebee asked as he was forced to laugh again.

"I'm having to much fun to stop." Arcee explained simply.

"Hold on, Bee! I'll save you!" another voice then called and before neither of the two autobots had any idea what was going on, Arcee was tackled off of Bumblebee by Bulkhead.

"Nobody can torture my little buddy without going through the same!" the green mech laughed grinning widely before starting to tickle Arcee who this time laughed her aft off.

"Bee, I've go her sides, you go tickle her feet!" Bulkhead ordered looking over at the young mech who was still trying to catch you breath.

Upon hearing his chance to get revenge at the femme Bumblebee gave a thumps up and moved himself to Arcee's feet yelling "_You got it!_"

"HAHAHAHA NO BUMB- HAHAHA BUMBLEBEE DON'T HAHAHAHA DO IT! YOU HAHA YOU ARE NOT LIKE THAT! HAHAHAHA PLEASE!" Arcee begged but the young scout ignored her pleas and used all ten of his metal fingers to tickled her sensitive feet.

"What in the name of the Allspark are you three doing?!" a fourth voice cut in and the autobots stopped what they were doing to look up at Ratchet who stood there glaring at them with his arms crossed.

"Easy, Ratch, we're just having some fun." Bulkhead said getting up and walking up to the medic.

"Oh, for Primus's sake! Is there any way you can act more like sparklings?" Ratchet asked rolling his optics.

"Loosen up a little, Ratchet." Arcee groaned crossing her own arms.

"Yeah, have a little fun once in a while. Starting with this." Bulkhead joked as he wrapped a arm around the medic's shoulders and strted running his elbow down his friends side and he was soon joined by Bumblebee who started poking Ratchet in the other side.

"HAHAHAHAHA NO HAHAHA IF YOU KNOW HAHAHA WHAT'S GOOD HAHAHAHAHA FOR YOU THEN HAHAHAHA YOU'LL STOP THIS RIGHT HAHAHAHAHA RIGHT NOW!" Ratchet laughed trying to push the other mechs away from him but together they were to strong for him, especially when Arcee also started tickling him.

Ratchet was laughing so hard he couldn't keep himself standing so he fell down and the others fell along.

The torture continued for another few minutes when a fifth voice that was from their leader Optimus Prime was heard asking "What is going on here?"

Everyone froze and looked up to the Prime who was standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Uhm… Just having some fun?" Bulkhead tried getting off of Ratchet.

"By tickling Ratchet so much you almost killed him?" Optimus asked cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Uhm…" Bulkhead mumbled looking over at Arcee for help but she suddenly found her feet very interesting.

"_Optimus, are you ticklish?_" Bumblebee asked suprising everyone.

"Bumblebee, I'm not even going to bother to awnser that question." Optimus rumbled and then everyone exept Ratchtet pouted.

Optimus sighed at that.

"Listen, everyone. I understand that you want to have fun every now and then but doing it in the way you were was- GYAAH! What is-? Bumblebee!" Optimus yelled looking over at the innocent scout who as standing by his side holding a finger up.

In other words : Bumblebee had just poked him.

"You _are_ ticklish!" Arcee gasped grinning and now even Ratchet grinned.

"No! I'm just… sensitive… GYAAH! Bumblebee, stop poking me!" Optimus yelled looking at the scout again but then he noticed the pure evil look in his young friend's optics and when he looked around he saw his other three friends had the same look with matching grins.

Putting two and two together Optimus started moving his arms in a shove-away-fashion yelling "Oh, no! No! No! No! No! No! Not happening!"

He backed up a little when he saw them move towards him with their grins growing bigger.

"A-Away with you!" he yelled again pointing around with his finger sof ast it looked like he was using five arms to point instead of one while taking another step back.

And then they all pounced towards to Prime, tackling him to the ground when they hit him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Optimus's voice rang through the base.

They all waisted no time and started tickling him all over, Ratchet and Arcee taking his right side and Bulkhead and Bumblebee taking his left side.

"HAHAHA PLEASE HAHAHAHA STOP THAT HAHAHAHA THAT'S A COMAND HAHAHAHA!" Optimus yelled trying to wrestle his way away from them.

"What do you think, guys? Should we stop?" Arcee asked faking innocence.

"Hmmm… Nahhh…" they chorused and then continued tickling their big friend.

"HAHAHA ALRIGHT HAHAHA YOU ASKED HAHAHAHA FOT IT!" Optimus laughed and then he somehow maneged to throw everyone off of him and then he rolled over so he was leaning over Arcee and Bumblebee and he started tickling both them at the same time.

"_HAHAHA BULKHEAD, RATCHET HAHAHAHA HELP!_" Bumblebee screamed.

"I'll tickle his foot!" Bulkhead yelled and he quickly got to work.

"HAHAHA THAT'S HAHA THAT'S _MY_ FOOT YOU HAHAHAHA LUGHEAD!" Ratchet laughed and soon it wasn't a tickle-fight with everytime it being all against one but a tickle-fight with everyone tickling whoever they could reach and when they thought about it they realised that they hadn't had such fun in a long time.

A hour later with the kids

"What's taking them so long?" Miko asked clearly annoyed.

"Maybe they forgot?" Raf guessed.

"No, not our bots!" Miko argued stubornly.

"Maybe something's wrong. I just tried to call them but I got no response." Jack said getting worried.

Then a black car drove up to them.

When it stopped close by the window rolled down and Agent Fowler poked his head out.

"Shouldn't you kids be with the autobots yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, but they didn't show up. Do you think something might have happened?" Jack asked.

"I'm heading there to get soem things. Do you want a lift?" Fowler asked opening the door.

Before Jack could protest Miko already got in the passenger seat and sighing he climed in the back seats with Raf.

When they drove inside the base they were greeted by the cutest side ever.

All five autobots were sitting against a wall recharging peacefully as they were cuddled together.

Optimus was leaning with his big back against the wall with his head bent slightly to the right with one arm around Arcee's waist.

Sitting in his lap was Arcee as she lay on her stomach with her upper body leening up against Optimus's chasis and she had her arms around his waist.

Bumblebee was sitting on Optimus's left side using his leader's arm as a pillow for his head wich had Optimus's hand on it while he was holding onto arcee's leg with one hand and having his other hand possitioned like his thump was in his nonexcitent mouth.

Ratchet was sitting on Optimus's right side having somehow gotten one of the Prime's legs tangled with his and he was clinging to Bulkhead like his life depended on it.

Bulkhead who was sitting on Ratchet's right side was sitting lumply in the medic's arms as his head hang back in his in his neck as he snored loudly.

"Memories." Miko wispered taking a picture with her cellphone.

"I'll get what I need and we'll leave them alone." Fowler wispered and a few minutes later he had a big box in his arms.

Before leaving they all looked one last time at the autobots and they were suprised to see him awake.

He simply smiled and put one of his fingers on his lips and winked at them.

Getting what he ment the humans smiled and left quietly.

With a sigh Optimus closed his optics again and took another nap with his family.

**The End**

**Hey! This was a story of mine from wich I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews and read my other stories. Bye! *waves***


End file.
